


/

by gonefishing



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: i felt that this would help me say goodbye.i want to state a trigger warning. if you're not ready, don't force yourself. take your time. mourn your way.





	/

when he steps to the window there's a bright light. it's brighter than everything he's ever seen and it's warm on his skin. it tickles. he feels his hands rise up to find the glass and brush away the dampness the steam has left behind. the window opens and a strong, but warm and comforting wind caresses the skin on his eyelids. when he closes them he does not see darkness, but an endless sky. he has feathers. he's a bird. he spreads his wings. he says goodbye. he takes off.


End file.
